Passing a test will just crash and burn
by Hank-o-holic
Summary: The conclusion of my 3 part story. Lisa is freaked about a D on a test, and everything takes a turn for the worst.


Passing a test will just crash and burn

Year: 2011

Chapter 1: Lisa failed a test

It was Monday, and Lisa was walking to her homeroom class. Today was a very special day; the day of a big math test.

"Okay, today's the test, I must be focused, I must be ready, I must… not freak!" Lisa said to herself.

She entered the room and greeted the teacher.

"Hello Mrs. Smith! How are you?" Lisa greeted.

"Oh just fine, Lisa, are you ready for your test?"

"Yes, I truly am."

"Good, just take your seat and we will begin shortly."

Lisa walked to her seat, seeing all her classmates ready and prepared, just like her.

"Okay, I will pass this test. I'd never fail!"

30 minutes later…

"Okay finished, now I have to take this to the teacher."

Lisa walked up to the desk and handed her test to Mrs. Smith.

She looked at it and her answer sheet for a while and graded it.

"So," said Lisa, "How was it?"

"Well, Lisa, you got a … D." The teacher said with a shy.

"Okay that's…. WHAT! I got a D!"

"Yes, I'm afraid. You missed 2/3 of the answers."

"But, but I, oh!!!!!" _**Thump!**_

Lisa fainted.

Chapter 2: Dinner and Homework

"I can't believe I got a D! On a math test! I went through 4th grade in 6 months because of that subject!"

"Lisa calm down, 1 D isn't the end of the world." Marge assured.

"Yeah," Homer added, "I got D's sometimes and I didn't mind."

"That's because you're so stupid." Bart smirked.

Then he started laughing.

"Why you little!" Homer started choking Bart.

"He always starts it." Maggie said to herself.

"Well, I'm not okay with it; I'm going to study more!" Lisa yelled.

"Now Lisa, remember, 1 D isn't the end of the world." Marge reminded.

"Yes mother, well I'm done, time to do my homework."

Lisa then left.

Bart then got an idea, "Um I'm done too."

Then he left.

Marge had a look in her eyes, "hmmm."

Meanwhile in Lisa's room…

"Okay, 9 x 7 , 63!" Lisa said.

She had multiplication and division one of her two good subjects.

"Now, 20 divided by 4… 3!"

"Lisa its 5 not 3." Bart said.

"Ahh! Bart don't sneak up on me, I'm a little busy here."

'Sorry, thought I just wanted to say, uh… STOP BEING WEIRD!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lisa asked

"It means, that this test is going to crush you, if you keep pressuring yourself, you'll never be happy."

"Bart I get it, I'm going to be fine."

"Good, now here, take this note."

"Okay"

Bart left just before she read it.

It was a multiplication table, and on the bottom it read, _this is how I got into middle school. Bart._

"Bart!"

Chapter 3: Just another random day.

Lisa walked to school, holding Maggie's hand.

"Maggie, how do you get through the day?"

"Well, I don't get Multiplication and Division like you do. I'm in 1st grade, I get adding, and it's very easy."

"But to you ever fail anything?"

"No, because I started being smart when I was 3 months old."

"You must have a big future ahead of you."

"Yeah, well here's my class, bye."

"Bye."

Just then groundskeeper Willie walked up to Lisa.

"You have to get to class in a safe way!" Willie called.

"Uh, why?"

"Because! Some girls are planning to trip you in the wet hall."

"You mean the toxic waste from the gas explosion?"

"Yes, quick to the air ducks!"

Willie and Lisa ran to the nearest vent. She climbed through and crawled the way there.

"What a brave girl." Willie said with pride.

"Willie! What are you doing standing around, you still have to clean up the bear crap." Skinner said.

"Fine!"

Lisa crawled through the vents as fast as she could, not knowing that she would reach a broken spot.

"Almost their!" _**Crack!**_ "Geese is this school always having problems?"

Just then the vent crashed through the wall and into Mrs. Smith's classroom.

"What the?" She said.

Lisa crawled out of the debris. "Um, surprise?"

"Lisa Marie Simpson, what is going on here?"

Lisa was embarrassed. "Um… I'm nuts? He, He, He."

Chapter 4: The end

It was 6:00, after dinner Lisa was sitting in a corner thinking about what had happened in the past two days.

"Wow I'm stupid." Lisa said to herself.

Just then Bart and Maggie walked to her.

"Hey Lisa, rough day huh?" Bart asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know this test would destroy me."

"Well, don't push yourself." Maggie ensured.

"Yeah now your one of us." Bart said.

"Oh no. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Lisa Screamed.

Then they turned around to face you, the reader.

"Hello I'm Bart, we hoped you enjoyed our 3 tales of us grown up, but of you haven't read our 3 stories yet, go and start now!" _Bart_

"Yeah, so long and we'll see you next time, either present of future." _Lisa_

"Bye!" _Maggie_

The end

_Well I'm done with my story; look for me in my next story. Review. _


End file.
